Skips And Fist Pumps Of Love
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: It's Valentine's Day 2013 and Long Island Iced-Z Zack Ryder has his heart set on asking out the Geek Goddess and Crazy Chick of WWE, AJ. But Zack has never managed to tell AJ how he feels. Can the magic of Valentine's Day bring them together? Zack/AJ! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys. Here's the final of my 3 Valentine's Day one-shots of 2013. I hope you've enjoyed them all!_

AJ was skipping happly down the hallways of the hotel with a smile on her face. There was something about Valentine's Day that just made her feel so warm inside. Those good feelings fueled her as she bounded happily in the direction of her room.

Zack Ryder meanwhile was leaning against the wall when he caught a peek of the beautiful AJ Lee. Zack had a major crush on the "Crazy Chick" but he was way too shy to ever say anything.

"Hi Zack," AJ piped, skipping down the hallway in his direction.

"Hey AJ." Zack replied shyly.

"Hi Zack," AJ repeated with a giggle, slowing down to talk to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He replied shyly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Zack," AJ replied, a smile on her face.

"Thanks." He answered a shy blush on his face.

"You're welcome," AJ smiled, noticing his blush.

Zack nervously scratched the back of his head, blushing deeper, unsure of what else to say.

Thinking that this conversation was over AJ skipped away from Zack, cheery as could be.

"Wait AJ..I wanted to ask you something." Zack spoke up.

AJ stopped in her tracks and turned around to see just what Zack wanted, "Yes Zack?" Still holding her smile.

"Would you...um...would you..." Zack stammered, blushing darkly.

"You want me to go out with you," AJ smiled, knowing just what he meant.

Zack blushed deeper, nodding shyly.

"I'd love to go out with you Zack," AJ smiled at him.

"You would?" Zack asked happily.

"Yeah," AJ nodded, reassuring him.

"Thank you!" Zack grinned, hugging her tight.

AJ grinned, returning the hug.

"Let's go then." Zack smiled.

AJ nodded, walking down the halls holding Zack's hand happily.

Zack was blushing hard as AJ held his hand.

AJ never really liked walking, it wasn't nearly as fun as her other style of motion, "Skip with me Zack," She smiled cutely at him.

"Skip? I've never been that good at skipping." Zack admitted shyly.

"You just need someone fun to skip with, like me," AJ giggled.

"If you'll help me skip, sure." Zack laughed.

"Sure, just watch my feet as I move." AJ instructed softly.

"Okay." Zack agreed.

AJ started to skip slowly, wanting Zack to keep up with her early.

Zack very shyly and carefully began to mimic her movements.

AJ began to speed up her skipping, "You're keeping up," She smiled. pleased thus far.

Zack smiled, keeping up his own skipping.

AJ grinned, skipping steadily at his side.

"I think I'm getting it now." He smiled.

"Good," AJ giggled, skipping happily.

"So why do you enjoy skipping anyhow?" Zack asked, curious.

"Because it's fun," AJ smiled happily.

"That the only reason?" He teased, chuckling.

"Well thats the main reason," AJ giggled, "It's also faster than walking."

"Yeah true. Now if I could teach you the fine-art of fist-pumping, that'd be SIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" He laughed.

AJ laughed with him, "I'd love to learn the from the master of fist-pumping himself."

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he skipped with her, though he tripped and fell forward.

AJ moved quickly, catching Zack in her arms.

Zack blushed as she caught him. "Thanks." He answered shyly. (peck on the cheek id wager

AJ smiled, giving Zack a cute peck on the cheek.

Zack's blush deepened. "What was that for?"

"Because I like you and I want too," AJ said simply, smiling at Zack.

"How much do you like me?" He asked shyly.

"Honestly...more than any guy I've talked to in a while," AJ said innocently.

"Really?" Zack asked, surprised.

"Yeah," AJ nodded, looking into his eyes.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Zack asked with a shy grin.

"Yeah," AJ giggled excitedly.

"Where to?" Zack queried.

"Can we go to the club, and dance awhile?" AJ asked in reply.

"Sure I'll drive and teach ya on the way." Zack answered with a small laugh.

"Okay," AJ smiled happily.

Zack smiled, leading her to his truck.

"Nice truck," AJ praised, observing the Long Island-made vehicle.

"Thanks AJ, hop in." He smiled, opening her door for her.

AJ entered the passengers side, buckling up with a smile on her face.

Zack got in the driver's seat, buckling up and starting up the truck and turning on the radio which much to his amusement started with a familiar phrase. '_**WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT!**_'

AJ giggled, who would've thought that _this_ song would be playing at this moment with Zack Ryder in the truck.

"Oh Radio, tell me everything you know.." Zack sang.

"I like to sing with the radio, I like to play it real loud," AJ sang with him.

As a joke and to play along with the lyrics, Zack turned the volume up, and started fist-pumping. "I like to drive with the top down." Zack sang in response, flashing AJ a shy grin.

AJ grinned back, pumping her fist as well, "Rollin like thunder always drawin' a crowd."

"Every babe's gonna want a piece of me, yeah!" Zack sang, flashing the call me sign, curious if AJ would copy him.

AJ smiled, copying the 'call me' sign, "I stare into the mirror, I like the things I see." She sang along.

"Oh Radio, tell me everything you know!" Zack sang smiling as well.

"I will believe your every word just tell me so," AJ sang happily.

"I see the look in their eyes, I see desire in their eyes, in their eyes!" Zack sang.

"Ohhhhh yeah!" AJ followed up.

"I'm gonna drink some beer tonight, yeah!" Zack sang, wrapping an arm around AJ.

"Gonna get some girls I like. Gonna wear my pants real tight," AJ smiled.

"All the girls are gonna treat me just right." Zack grinned.

"They don't think I see them stare at meeee no." AJ giggled, batting her eyelashes cutely.

"I stare into the mirror.." Zack smiled.

"I like the things I see." AJ grinned, looking at Zack in the mirror and winking at him.

"Oh Radio, tell me everything you know!" Zack smiled, winking back at AJ.

"I will believe your every word just tell me so!" AJ giggled as she sang.

"I see the look in their eyes, I see desire in their eyes, in their life!" Zack bellowed with a smile.

The song faded to an end, drawing a gleeful hoot from AJ, "WOOOOOOOO!"

"That was fun huh AJ?" Zack asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I love that song," AJ smiled and giggled.

"Let me show you how to better fist-pump." Zack smiled.

"Great," AJ smiled back, eager to learn.

"Show me what you can do." He smiled.

AJ pumped her fist, bobbing her head in rhythm with her fist pumping. She was giving it her shot.

Zack smiled, moving a little closer to AJ as he gently took her hand. "Relax your wrist, don't go as fast. Go in a slow, fluid motion."

AJ blushed softly, relaxing her wrist...all while feeling Zack hold her hand, "Okay."

"Watch me okay?" Zack instructed softly.

AJ nodded, making sure to watch carefully.

Zack then began to fist-pump in the same motion he'd showed AJ.

AJ followed his actions, doing the same motion as she fist-pumped with him.

"Feel better?" Zack asked shyly.

"Yeah," AJ nodded happily as she blushed softly with a smile on her face.

"AJ?" Zack asked softly.

"Yes Zack?" AJ purred in reply.

"I...I'm in love with you." Zack answered with a soft blush on his face.

"So am I Zack...so am I." AJ answered shyly with love in her eyes.

"Really?" Zack asked happily.

"Yes...really." AJ replied, giggling happily.

"Then kiss me..to seal our love." Zack murmured softly.

AJ kissed him softly on the cheek, with passion in her lips.

Zack smiled, pecking her cheek before they pulled into the club several minutes later.

AJ and Zack had a great time at the club. They danced for hours, met up with some of their fellow WWE employees before returning to the hotel on a successful date and a new relationship for the both of them.

The End!


End file.
